Fireworks
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: "I've never believed in love at first sight or anything but he had me believing in everything I had never allowed myself to believe in before." Good story. I promise. :


Fireworks

"Test, Test." I looked up from the coffee I was stirring to see a young man standing at a microphone with his guitar, testing it out. "Test, Test." He repeated continuously until the microphone came to life with a loud pop sound. I jumped slightly, continuing to stare at the young man on the stage. I've never seen someone who looks like him. He was the greatest looking man I'd ever seen. "Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out tonight to our Open Mike night. Im Chad Cooper and it's a pleasure for me to be here opening for you guys tonight." Chad, huh? That's a nice name. It suits him. "I'll be playing four songs to start us off tonight and then we'll let this show begin." I stared at him unashamedly until he glanced in my direction. I felt my face turn pink as he grinned slightly. I put my face back down towards my coffee, letting my dark hair cover my burning face. I began my stirring again until I heard the start of a song. Sweet Caroline. How did he know that was one of my favorites? I smiled at the sound and started to sway back and forth. My eyes closed on their own accord and I lost myself in the music. I continued enjoying myself until the last note of the song came about. I opened my eyes and glanced to the stage to see Chad looking directly at me, smiling. I grinned a little and looked over at the wall to break our gaze. The next songs went on much the same way and I found myself to be enjoying his gaze more and more.

The end of his set came far too quickly and soon there were others on the stage performing. I looked down at my coffee and stirred it absent-mindedly, thinking of how much I missed his voice now that it was gone. I closed my eyes and I ran my hand through my hair considering how ridiculous I was being when I felt a bump on my back. I jumped and turned to see who the culprit was. It was none other than the great Chad Cooper. He leaned down so that I could hear him through the noise and said, "I'm so sorry. My friends are jokesters and thought it would be funny to push me. I didn't mean to hit you." I smiled from the sound of his voice and said, "It's completely okay. No blood, no foul. I'm Sonny." I put out my hand. He smiled down at me and grabbed my hand, "Chad. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said before kissing the back of my hand softly. My face started burning at the feel of the shock that went through me and I looked down. "Thanks." I mumbled. He chuckled and backed away towards the stage. I looked back up at him right before he winked and stepped onto the stage. "Alright ladies and gents, I have one more song for you guys then we'll continue on." He picked up his guitar and began belting out the lyrics for Katy Perry's 'Firework".

I sat there and stared in awe. It was spectacular. I've never heard someone with the ability to do what he did. He grinned at my expression and winked again. I stood up and smiled, grabbed my purse and my phone, and walked out the doors to sit on the sidewalk.

I sat there thinking, wondering, pondering what my next move would be. I was never one to believe in love at first sight but seeing Chad tonight, hearing him, meeting him had me believing in all the things I never had allowed myself to believe in before. It was a breathtaking experience. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the door of the coffee shop open and I didn't hear someone sit beside me on the sidewalk but I guarantee I felt the hand that sent a shock through me when it touched my back. I jumped, startled and looked to my right. There sat Chad looking a little alarmed at my behavior. "Are you okay, Sonny? I saw you walk out of the café and I was afraid something had happened." I sat back down beside him and smiled. "No. I'm fine. Just thinking." "Thinking. I was doing a lot of that myself. Want to know what I was thinking when I saw you walk out the door?" I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows as if to say go ahead. He continued, "I was thinking I might never get another chance to do this…" He leaned down slowly and kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back and thanked my lucky stars that I was here tonight. I pulled my head back and giggled. His eyes were still closed and there was a smile on his face. I gave him a quick chaste kiss and pulled out the paper I had written earlier this evening. I pulled him into a hug and stood up. He stood with me and said, "When can I see you again?" I placed my hand in his and allowed him to take the paper within it. I grinned and winked and started walking backwards toward my car. "Call anytime." I turned and started walking before looking over my shoulder and blowing a kiss. I turned again and I heard him laugh before I opened the door to my car and turned the engine on. I heard my phone beep and picked it up to see 'Unknown Number' cross the screen. I opened the text message and smiled. 'I'm glad you were here tonight. I'll miss you. How about dinner? Tomorrow at 7? -Chad xx' I giggled and texted him back quickly before putting the car into gear and pulling away. Who knew that one trip to Open Mike Night would land me in the arms of a man like Chad?

_Okay guys, this was sort of a rush job but it was based off of something I wish could have happened. Lol. It won't ever happen though. __L__ lol. Oh well. Hope you like it. Review and let me know. More reviews gives me inspiration and with inspiration comes stories. HELP ME OUT! __J__ Love you guys!_

_~Gabi __J_


End file.
